royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Badwolf
Badwolf is the father of Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf and a Professor at Ever After High where he teaches General Villainy in the cauldron room, which is down, down, down in the dungeon level. He can transform between wolf and human form. His wife, Red Riding Hood, lives near the Dark Forest at the edge of the village of Hood Hollow, in a house that she and Badwolf built. Badwolf and Red Riding Hood were married in Wonderland by the Mad Hatter. Their marriage is forbidden in the village of Hood Hollow where they live at the edge and near the Dark Forest close to a wishing well so Badwolf can visit home without notice. Personality Badwolf is caring towards his family but he appears to be a strict teacher and intimidating to most. He snarls when he is angry or startled, which is where Cerise gets the same tendency from. He acts very formally with Cerise at school in front of others but is caring and gentle when no one sees them. Appearance Badwolf has yellow eyes when he shows his wolf side, otherwise they are light brown. He has wolf ears. He has quite thick brown hair and a brown beard with white streaks running through both and visible long upper jaw cuspids (fangs). He wears a black opened neck shirt with a red scarf loosely tied under the collar. Badwolf also wears a fawn jacket with a beige fur collar. It is not known what other attire he wears at this point. Name Professor Badwolf is named after the Big Bad Wolf character from the Little Red Riding Hood story. Family Badwolf is married to Red Riding Hood and their daughters are Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf. His wife calls him 'Baddy' and he doesn't appear to have any other names other than Mr Badwolf. Trivia * Wolf's are not allowed to go near the village where Hoods live and Hoods are not allowed in the forest, the Wolf's domain. There is hatred between the clans of the Hood's and the Wolf's. * Badwolf and Red Riding Hood cannot risk speaking by MirrorPhones so they use two way books. What Badwolf writes in his book shows up in Red Riding Hood's book and vice versa. *In Cerise's Picnic Panic, Badwolf states that he loves bacon potato salad. *In the first yearbook it's told he hates students who chew gum as it get's stuck in his fur. *In The Secret Diary of Raven Queen is told that Badwolf, even disliking the Hoods, delivers baked good for them and protects them. *In The Class Of Classics it's shown that young Badwolf was a class clown, even though he calls himself 'a performer'. Gallery luc-elementix_tumblr_com_BadwolfHuman.jpg|Human Book Art luc-elementix_tumblr_com_Badwolf.jpg|Wolf Book Art Cerise's picnic - CPP.png Cerise's family - CPP.png Badwolf - CPP.png Cerise and her dad - CPP.png Cerise and her Mom & Dad -CPP.png Hunter and Badwolf - CPP.png Hood family - CPP.png Cerise, Hunter, Badwolf, Red - CPP.png Badwolf Hunter - CPP.png Badwolf - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png Cerise Hood and her parents - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png|Cerise Hood and her parents Cerise showing her wolf ears.png|Cerise showing her wolf ears Red Riding Hood - The Cat Who Cried Wolf.png|Badwolf's wife, Red Riding Hood Red and Badwolf - CPP.png Cerise and Badwolf - CPP.png Badwolf, Red & Cerise - CPP.png DG ETF - BW i love my daughters.jpg|Badwolf with her daughters Cerise and Ramona. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Boys Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff at Ever After High Category:Wolves Category:Major Characters Category:Badwolf Pages